brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
System Myriaden
See also * Myriadenburg (Faction & Planet Overview) In another age, the bright star of Saint Myriadann shone at the center of an aspiring realm, one of many civilizations to thrive along the shores of the Thetys Rift before its corruption. Of this past glory, little remains in the forty-first millennium, when the old realm is long forgotten and the last ruins of its palaces are buried deep in the halls of Myriadenburg's mantle. But in this age of endless war and ruin, the world has gotten a chance of gaining new glory. As a bastion of the Imperium, standing against the darkness where all other defensive lines have failed, the system now is growing in importance to the sector's defense. Astrography The golden Star Saint Myriadann illuminates the cradle of the Imperium's last bastion worlds standing against the Thetys Rift. Its light touches the few safe stations and havens maintained in a system far removed from the favored regions of the Sector Gondwana. The holy star is strong but stifled by the growing tendrils of the cosmic snow encroaching from the Glacial Nebula. Planets Micara Millions of years ago, the sun-swept world of Micara collided with a smaller terrestrial body and added the dense mass to its own. What remained was a single, bloated world, rich in metals and precious ores. Even to the age of man, the world's volatile tectonic nature and strong gravity after the impact made it unsuitable for long-term colonization. Nonetheless, temporary expeditions to carve whatever riches can be gained from the churning rock of its surface are sent time and again by in-system dynasties and interstellar traders. Most expeditions set up bases of operations in orbit of this world, adding to the ever-increasing swarm of menial habitats, automata plants, and energy farms surrounding the dark planet. Myriadenburg Set on a highly elliptical orbit, Myriadenburg experiences decades of winter followed by a few precious years of summer. These seasons have long dictated the rhythm and culture of this world, forcing much of the population to dwell deep underground for the winter and allowing widespread life on the surface for only a comparatively short time. Close to the Thetys Rift, Myriadenburg has been subjected to invasions and war many times in its history. But no conflict could shatter the halls of great glory buried deep into the crust of this world. Only its surface bears the scars of conflicts past, and even these are overshadowed by the skyward spires and domes of noble palaces. The White Moon Sunlight sparkles on the glistening surface of the White Moon during summertime, when the starports of Myriadenburg awaken from their years' long slumber. The inner moon of the Knight World is an extension of the interstellar bazaars and storage halls set up on the planet's surface and comes to life during the trading season when thousands of vessels from afar arrive at the world to visit and barter. Its landscapes of frozen planes and bleak mountains look not much different from those of the planet, but the palaces and trading spires here reach even further to the skies, taking advantage of the lower gravity. The Red Moon The tidally locked red moon of Myriadenburg was split in purpose between its two sides. The bright side of the red moon, turned toward the planet, was renown for pleasure palaces and gardens which had been erected by the ruling dynasties. On the dark side, the knightly houses erected vast defenses and supply yards for the defense of their homeworld in the event of an attack, that might break through the outer system's defenses. Following the revolutions and shift of power on the systems capital world, those pleasure palaces were left abandoned, until the new ruling council gave them as barracks and training grounds to the planetary defense forces and aspiring regiments for the Imperial Guard. Nivis Pluma A barren world of rock and stone, Nivis Pluma was of little interest to the Imperium by itself. However, it passes regularly through the densest tendrils of Glacial Nebula and is just heavy enough to capture some of the cosmic snow in slowly growing spheres and rings. The natural accumulation of this most peculiar material has been proven to be of particular interest to some enclaves of the Adeptus Mechanicus, who have set up extensive sensor arrays and sampling stations in high orbit above this world. The Shepherd and the Herd Known to the people of Myriadenburg simply as the Shepherd and the Herd, the miniature system consisting of a cold Gas Giant and at least three dozen moons could at one point have rivaled the System Capital of Myriadenburg in importance. Vast ruined swarms of habitat stations, refineries, and artificial rings still speak of the extensive operations conducted by Old Humanity in this region, before the rebellion of the Machines. The human civilization of the Shepherd and his moons was annihilated in a cataclysmic conflict sometime during the age of strife most likely during the rebellion of the Men of Iron. Even thousands of years later, the entire region is still contaminated with malevolent machines, mines, and corrupted installations, making travel there exceedingly dangerous. The Adeptus Mechanicus has enacted a quarantine around this system, which is being actively enforced by the in-system militia fleet. Phenomena Castra Myriaden Originally named Castra Tenebris Lagrange IX X, this deep space installation was chosen by the Imperial Navy to act as a substitute for the Lost Starfort of Limes Gondwana during the latter Thetys Surge. Chosen for a specifically favorable junction in the warp allowing for amassed fleet maneuvers, the small original listening post was rapidly expanded upon by a series of ring stations surrounded by a cordon of defense station and perimeter defense posts. Only a few hundred years after its initial elevation to Sub-Sector star-fort, the Castra Myriaden has become proper star fortress housing several million voids- and guardsmen permanently, as well as a sizable flotilla. Glacial Tendrils The tendrils reaching from beyond the system's boundaries into the sunlight of Saint Myriadann carry with them the strange cold of the Cosmic Snow. Stemming from the Glacial Nebula, these light-blue swirls of vibrant color bring with them a plethora of unusual phenomena and hurdles for in-system navigation. Though this does present civilian traffic in the system with immediate challenges, the military council of Myriadenburg has welcomed this development as a new defensive line for the system and begun setting up armed positions along the outlines of the growing nebula. Routes Two routes pass through the Myriaden System. The older one is the Long Strait leading directly to Cambria. From here, regular inspection vessels carry tech-priests from and two various projects of the Adeptus Mechanicus in this system. Military assignments would also be dispatched along this route. The smaller of the two routes is the Glaiven Passage. From there hail most merchant vessels during the trading season and the fabled pilgrim ships of the Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive. Category:Browse Category:System